


Aegis

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [769]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Certain members of the police look down on NCIS.





	Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/09/2001 for the word [aegis](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/09/aegis).
> 
> aegis  
> Protection; support.  
> Sponsorship; patronage.  
> Guidance, direction, or control.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #420 Navy Cops.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Aegis

“Get those damn Navy cops out here.” One of the detectives ordered. He hated handing cases over to the Navy, but knew he'd be in even more trouble if he forgot to inform the Navy cops of the death.

Since it looked like a targeted attack, he hoped to pawn the Navy cops off on the remaining family for aegis.

Gibbs glared at the detective as soon as he arrived.

“Good. You're here.” The detective greeted. “Come guard these two. The killer may come back for them.” Under his breath, he muttered, “That's all navy cops are useful for anyway.”

Gibbs glare grew and his fists clenched. Tony stepped in before Gibbs had a chance to tear the man limb from limb. “Explain. We'll decide what we need to do. It's our body. We control the investigation.” Tony uttered tersely.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
